nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Dark creatures (organization)
This article is about the organization called dark creatures. For the enemy, see Basic dark creatures The dark creatures is a name given to the small dark coloured creatures that are the villains in the Twin Shot series, as well as enemies in the game Nitrome Must Die. History In every generation of Twin Shot, the dark creatures came in groups (in many different forms), to wreak havoc upon an ancient cloud city, and every time their disastrous plan was thwarted by the angels, who drove the horde back. Army Dark creatures have many other forms, using animals like big purple pigs to aid them in their evil schemes, and different pieces of armour. They also work with other enemies who come from the underworld or from around the ancient city, such as thieves and strong creatures. It is unclear how the dark creatures communicate (or if they can even speak) due to not having mouths. Variations of dark creatures Their are many different variations of dark creatures. Most of them are armed with weapons or using creatures. Dark creatures also bring creatures with them to also use for attacks. Dark Thing.png|Basic dark creatures - a normal dark creature with no special abilities. helmets.PNG|Helmet dark creatures - a dark creature with a helmet, invulnerable until lifting it up. Carrier Purple.png|Carrier dark creatures - dark creatures that walk around lifting a giant creature on their back. There are two variations: one of them is purple, the other one is blue. clouddarkcloud.png|Cloud dark creatures - dark creatures atop clouds. They attack by ramming into their foes. darkthingthunder.PNG|Thunder cloud dark creatures - dark creatures that ride thunder clouds instead of normal clouds. They do not shoot lightning. Shield Dark Thing 2.png|Shield dark creatures - a dark creature that pushes a shield around, vulnerable only from behind. Beserker Dark Thing.png|Berserker dark creatures - dark creatures that turn red when shot, obtaining increased capabilities. Fire Dark Thing.png|Fire dark creatures - flaming dark creatures seen only in evil levels. Dangerous on contact, and can ignite bombs. Rider Dark thing.png|Rider dark creatures - a dark creature riding a pig. Will charge when it sees an angel. Mouth Dark Thing open.png|Mouth dark creatures - dark creatures inside the mouths of creatures. Vulnerable only from behind. Spykymonstergif.gif|Spiky monsters - dark creatures only vulnerable from underneath. Can only be killed by being knocked onto hot rocks. helmetdarknmd.png|A helmet dark creature variant, only in Nitrome Must Die. Strong1.PNG|A dark creature being thrown by a strong creature Strong2.PNG|A dark creature flying through the air after being thrown, therefore acting as a sort of cannonball Cut versions Two types of dark creatures in the files of Nitrome Must Die were found unused. One of them is an employee riding a dark creature, another being an alternate version of the helmet dark creature. Gifs for both exist, with both probably being fully able to be implemented into the game. File:NMD-RidingDarkThings.png|An employee riding a dark creature File:BlueCrestedDarkThing.png|A helmet dark creature with a blue crested Spartan helmet Gallery TS2iDarkCreatures.png|A group of 5 dark creatures as seen in the Twin Shot 2 intro BBRDarkcreatures.png|The dark creatures in Bump Battle Royale }} Category:Twin Shot series Category:Enemies Category:Nitrome Must Die Category:Recurring enemies Category:Species Category:Bump Battle Royale